Lost in the gift shop
by Eevee07
Summary: Ash and Iris partner up to find the 'perfect' gift for May's birthday, but neither of them are experienced in shopping. A quick oneshot I slapped together for Negaishipping day


"Come on, Iris. Let's just get her a teddy bear or something."

"No! We can't get her a teddy bear! Wouldn't that be a little weird anyway? I mean, that's something a boyfriend would give his girlfriend."

"Whatever. It's just a present."

"Noo, it's not!"

Ash made sure to groan loudly in annoyance, flopping down on a chair in the process. He looked up only to see Iris carefully scanning her eyes through the shelves, trying to find the fabled "Perfect gift" for one of her best friends. She, Ash, Dawn and Kenny had all split up in the large mall to shop gifts and decorations for May's sweet sixteen. After convincing Drew to keep her occupied until the afternoon, they all sprinted out of the house and into the city's many stores. Ash and Iris partnered up, and had now spent the past three hours shopping for the 'perfect' gift. But neither of them were familiar with neither shops or gifts, which just made everything more complicated.

"I wish I could just partner up with Dawn. She's an expert when it comes to shopping. I bet she and Kenny already found a present plus decorations."

"Then go and partner up with her," Ash replied sourly.

"I can't. If I leave you alone here you would just get lost," Iris said without taking her eyes off the shelves. "Um, do.. you want me to leave?" She then asked a little bit uneasy.

Ash rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help smiling slightly. "If I didn't want to spend time with you, I wouldn't be here right now. Anyway, I think even I might be better than you when it comes to shopping."

"How come?"

"We're in a _tool_ shop," Ash pointed out, spreading his arms.

Iris blinked and looked around the shop with an embarrassed expression on her face. "Oh," she quacked, grabbing Ash's sleeve and quickly exited the shop. She put a warning finger in front of Ash's face as she glared at him. "Don't even think about making fun of me."

Ash put a hand in front of his mouth to prevent himself for bursting out in laughter. Her embarrassed face expression and pitiful posture didn't make it easier. That was so typical Iris. She would think she could handle every problem in this world perfectly, even without guidance or help. Her stubbornness could be quite entertaining to watch.

Iris sighed in defeat as she watched Ash struggle to not burst out laughing. "Fine. You can lead the way."

Ash grinned at her. "You forgot something."

"Oh come on, we're not little kids anymore!" ... "Don't give me that look." "Fine, lead the way_, leader_."

"Okay, we're heading off to the gift shop first," the raven haired teen said as he happily strolled down the mall hallway. "It should be around here somewhere."

"Wait, so there's a gift shop!?" Iris asked with a shocked expression, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Uh yeah?" Ash gave her a dumbfounded look. "If you listened to me earlier I would show you that store right away."

"Well, I'm sorry," Iris pouted.

"Apology accepted. We're here," Ash announced as they stopped in front of a small, cozy shop. Along the walls there was a maze of shelves with piles of books, toys, decorations, chocolate bars and small sculptures. The store basically got everything, and Iris' eyes widened in happiness and relief. Without a warning, she dashed off into the store.

Ash laughed under his breath as he walked in after his energic friend. Finally they would decide on a gift and then they could get some food and escape this mall prison. Thank Arceus Iris wasn't really fond of shopping either.

"What do you think of this?" Iris held up a cupcake decoration set. "Cute, right? I think it fits May perfectly."

"M- maybe that's not a good idea.." Ash hesitated. "I mean, I think she could kill us all with it."

"How? By throwing this box at us?" The purple haired girl looked at him in disbelief.

"No, but.. How should I put it? Let's just say she's not the best cook," Ash nodded, pleased with his answer.

"Hmm okay, if you say baking is not her thing," Iris put the box back in the shelf. "Wait, you knew May way before I got to know her. What did she like back when you were little?"

Ash poked his index finger on the tip of his nose. "Well, she especially liked to draw and play dress up."

"This is impossible," Iris sighed. "Let's just declare we both suck at shopping. We'll get her whatever special thing that catches our eyes."

"YES! I mean- yeah okay," Ash blurted out.

The purple haired girl giggled at him as she strolled around the small shop. A box filled with rings in all colors caught her eyes. Curiously she walked towards it and picked out a ring. "Mood rings," she read out loud from the box label. She shrugged and slipped the ring on her finger. "Ash, do you know what this is?"

Ash lazily walked over to her, eyeing the ring. "Oh, it's one of those mood rings. They were popular back at elementary school. Never seen them before?"

"No such things at the Dragon Village," Iris said fascinated as a smile curled up on her lips. "Do they really reveal your current mood?"

Ash shrugged. "Nah, I don't think so." Both of them watched as the ring changed colors from indigo blue to rose red. Ash looked up at the mood chart to read what red meant. "Red - romantic," he read aloud. Ash, known for being very dense for his age, had a blank expression on his face for five seconds before locking eyes with Iris. "Waaait, wait, wait! The ring changed into the color indicating love!"

"Oh come on, it's just a toy," Iris laughed nervously, her face slightly turning red.

"Admit it, Iris. You really do think I'm irresistible," Ash laughed, punching her arm lightly.

"D- do not!" Iris hissed. "You just said you didn't believe it either!"

"H- hey calm down," Ash wiped a tear away with his hand. "I'm just messing around with you- hey, the color changed to orange! Which means..." Ash looked up to study the mood ring chart once again. "Troubled or stressed!"

"What! No way!" Iris's face was now glowing red. "It's just a coincidence!"

Ash just laughed even harder, holding his stomach. "Suure it is!"

Iris slipped the ring off her finger and put it back into the box. "Stupid ring," she hissed under her breath as she twirled around to look for a better gift.

"Hey, wait up!" Ash ran after Iris, completely oblivious to her feelings. He found her standing in front of a shelf filled with books. "What was that? I was just kidding around."

"Yeah, I know," Iris replied causally as she sat down to look for books on the bottom shelves. "You said she's interested in Pokémon contests?"

"Yeah," Ash confirmed. "But isn't getting books for your birthday a little bit boring?"

"Well, maybe. She likes to read..." Iris hesitated. "I thought maybe she could read about Pokemon contests before actually compete in them. You know, so she could be prepared."

"I think Drew will help her with that. He's great at coordinating," Ash pointed out. "Oh hey, this book looks kinda interesting." Ash pulled out a book with a blue cover and looked at the front cover. He gasped at the title as he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Everything you need to know to plan your wedding," Iris read out loud with a smug smile. "Yeah, this book looks _kinda interesting_."

Now it was Ash's turn to blush furiously. "Hey, I was just fascinated by the deep blue color! I didn't know it was a- a..."

Iris just laughed at his confused face as she punched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry to tell you that you can't legally marry anyone yet. But two years will fly by before you know it. Hang in there!"

"You can stop now, Iris!" Ash dragged his cap down his face. "Let's just get May this-" Ash pulled out a random item from the shelf right to him. "-This Manaphy figure."

"A Manaphy figure," Iris repeated, studying the blue Pokemon figure. "It's really cute! Why haven't we thought about this before?"

Ash shrugged. The only things on his mind right now was food and getting out of the mall. "Dunno, anyway I have a weird feeling May would love this one."

"It's decided. Let's pay for it and grab a bite," Iris suggested with a tired smile.

xxx

"Hurry your ass up! The bus is leaving!" Iris yelled over her shoulder as she and Ash dashed towards the bus stop. She tightened her grip on the gift bag which contained the Manaphy statue.

"You don't say," Ash replied sarcastically as he tried to keep up with his athletic friend. On his right hand he got his Subway sandwich which he tried to take a bite of while running. That only led to losing two cucumber slices and some sauce.

"Forget it Ash," Iris panted. "Just save it until later. If we don't make it to the bus now we'll arrive long after May comes."

"But - food!" Ash said.

"I know, I'm hungry too. And there's the bus!" Iris sprinted forwards and waved her hand. The bus driver must have noticed her since the bus slowed down. The pruple haired girl let out a sigh of relief and entered the bus. After paying for both her and Ash, the two teens stumbled down the small bus hallway. Iris just noticed that the bus was crowded, and not a single seat was open. "Eep," Iris quacked as the bus started driving again, feeling like she was about to fall. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, preventing her to fall.

"You okay?" Ash asked worriedly.

"I- I'm fine," Iris replied with a soft smile. "There's j-just nothing to hold on."

"Don't worry, I got you," Ash smiled, tightening his grip around her waist. Iris blushed at this as she tried to keep her emotions under control. _Damn teenage hormones_, she thought bitterly as the bus stopped once again. Iris was squeezed tighter into his arms because of the pressure.

Ash pulled away to sit down on an open seat nearby. Iris felt herself feeling disappointed as she walked after him. "So, what am I going to do now?"

Ash smirked playfully at her. "What do you think?"

The bus started driving again, making Iris stumble backwards. Ash grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Ash what are you doing!?" Iris managed to whisper as her heart was beating rapidly. "We're in _public_!"

"Just admit you're enjoying it," Ash said causally as he leant his head towards Iris' arm. "That mood ring busted you earlier after alll."

"Noway!" Iris quickly said. "Stop being so full of yourself!"

"Geez, you're such a little kid. Now's your perfect chance to rest after a long day at the mall. You don't want to celebrate May's big day while being tired, do you?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"N- no.." Iris admitted, getting a little bit dizzy. This was way over what her heart could withstand.

"That's what I thought. Just lean back and make yourself comfortable," he yawned, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes.

Iris imagined everyone staring at her, instantly feeling uncomfortable. Ash, on other hand, didn't seem to care about the crowded bus. But that's just Ash being Ash. Iris wished she could be just as careless as him. 'Why not?' She questioned herself, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Iris asked softly.

"I don't mind," he replied. "If I left you standing on your own, you would just fall anyway."

"Shut up, dork," Iris giggled, kicking his leg.

"Oww, is this the thanks I get?" Ash asked, pretending to act hurt.

"What? You wanted something else?" Iris asked without moving her head from his shoulder.

"Maybe..-"

"Maybe a?"

Iris sat up and locked eyes with Ash, raising an eyebrow at him. Ash's lips curled up in a smile as he hesitated for a moment. His cheeks even turned a little pink.

"Well... Could you share your Subway sandwich with me? I lost mine while we were running."

xxx

**Well Ash can be such an idiot, always ruining the best moments. Sorry guys, lame oneshot is lame. I've been quite busy since school started, but I eventually got time to type this. So yeah, I hope you liked it! xD**

**** HAPPY NEGAISHIPPING DAY! ****


End file.
